Eso no es lo que parece
by yatta
Summary: por fin se saben todos los secretos que envulven la historia pero como reaccionara Iori y Kyo al respecto? es yaoi chicas! COMPLETO! koibito amante por si alguien no lo sabe je,je...
1. Teibolero?¡¡NO!

**ESO NO ES LO QUE PARECE**

**(¬_¬) * CAP –1 * (^_^)**

**_(=¿TEIBOLERO?... ¡¡NO!! =)_**

**MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN**

**De una buen vez les digo que esto es un Yaoi y que no por leer el de "Todo por culpa de un pato" quiere decir que están preparados para lo que sea aunque si lo leyeron... este, mr, mr... bueno al grano, este Yaoi tiene escenas un poquitín mas fuertes que las del fic de pokemón pero si quieren continuar adelante. Si hay cosa que no entienden les aconsejo leer primero el de pokemón, ya que tengo un narrador muy metiche.**

**-----------------------°°°°° *_* °°°°°----------------------**

**Me pregunto si me pagaran, la verdad no sé por que lo narro yo si la escritora bien lo podría hacer, de seguro, ¡esperen!, no, yo no dije nada, soy super indispensable, además ella firma mis cheques, mmm... olvidemos todo y comencemos de nuevo, a de ser tímida la chamaca (aja) escribe esto y es tímida.**

**Yatta**** =) ya, si soy tímida y que (aja) **

**Narrador =) si como no, te creo**

**Yatta**** =) ya pues si la flojera fuera virtud yo sería la más virtuosa en este mundo, además tú lo narras mejor, ¿contento?**

**Narrador =) no, ¡¡págame!!**

**Yatta**** =) hasta que no termines y si mal no recuerdo esto es de 6 capítulos así que a trabajar**

**Narrador =) malvada Yatta, además de la paga quiero ser reconocido, nadie aquí sabe mi nombre, creo que ni tú lo sabes verdad, tu solo firmas y ya, (te salí económico)**

**Yatta**** =) a quien le importa tu nombre, los gentiles lectores quieren saber del fic**

**Narrador =) pues sigo en huelga hasta que me den acceso a las habitaciones**

**Yatta**** =) esta bien a la próxima podrás entrar**

**Narrador =) entonces empecemos con el fic**

**°°0°°**

**No lo puedo entender soy de los mejores peleadores, quizás el mejor y tengo que pasar por esto, el chico volteo al cielo, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, si fuera el no me importaría, pero son demasiadas no podría con todas y están armadas pero, ¿quién querría verme muerto? Este no es el estilo Yagami ellos son demasiado orgullosos como para esto, pero en fin es de noche y podré ocultarme fácilmente, llego a un callejón, el cual no tenía salida, esas personas se habían dado cuenta que él andaba por allí, solo tenía una opción y se encontraba a su lado derecho una puerta que estaba entreabierta y decide entrar.**

**¡Pero que es este lugar!... esas personas que lo seguían se dieron cuenta, así que Kyo se interno mas en el lugar, había otra puerta la abrió y vio muchos vestuarios, mmm... los ruidos de esas personas, ni hablar tendré que disfrazarme, una vez puesto el vestuario se dio cuenta de que un enorme espejo estaba en la habitación y decidió verse en el...**

**Valla si parezco, la puerta se abre y un tipo gordo y desagradable entra, inmediatamente Kyo se oculta tras el espejo.**

**¡Oye tu! Le dice, al parecer no fue un muy buen escondite, te toca salir, "QUE" ¿de qué habla?, la chica de azul, vuelve a hablar, yo insinúa Kyo, eres la única de azul no es así, pero que digo eres la única aquí maldita sea sal antes de que me enfurezca mas, Kyo no tenía intención de salir pero el tipo desagradable lo obligaba mientras murmuraba, odio a las primerizas, dejo a Kyo en una especie de pista y frente a él una cortina roja el tipo le dio unos abanicos gigantes de plumas unas zapatillas que en verdad eran una tortura peor que sostener una batalla con Yagami de 15 horas, creo que el preferiría la batalla a decir verdad las zapatillas son anatómicamente incomodas además de ser altas se necesita practica para mantener el equilibrio y como Kyo no era equilibrista apenas si podía sostenerse con tales tacones, una voz comenzó a anunciar a una chica, la más candente y sexy chica proveniente desde América con las piernas mejor formadas y un espectáculo sensacional.**

**(Pensamiento de Kyo ^.^ Mm... me gustaría conocer a esa chica, no, no, Yuki, Yuki.).**

**Las cortinas se abren y toda la atención se centra en Kyo el lugar estaba muy oscuro solo el escenario estaba con unas tenues luces de colores al ritmo de la música de moda, la luz seguía a Kyo, él traía una mini, mini, mini, mini, mini faldita azul un sostén que nadie veía pues el se cubría con los abanicos, por lo menos lo de las piernas era cierto y a eso hacían referencia muchos de los presentes, a pesar de la oscuridad pudo reconocer a ciertas personas y comenzó a preocuparse y luego junto con su mal caminado no quería hacer el ridículo, quiso regresar pero ese tipo de nuevo el podía vencerlo fácilmente pero se haría un escándalo y todos se enterarían, comenzó a respirar profundo mientras se decía a si mismo calma, calma, tu has visto esto antes, estas zapatillas ya no las soporto, Kyo toma una decisión, pues les voy a dar un show todo lo de un Kusanagi es de buena calidad, primero lanza las zapatillas de una forma un tanto sensual una para cada lado, cosa que a todos les gusto atrayendo mas aún las miradas curiosas, comenzó a caminar de una forma muy femenina, quien lo viera diría quiero con ella, uno de los espectadores llama a uno de los encargados y le dice algo cosa que nadie escucho y que por lo pronto no nos interesa, el encargado se retira con un buena suma en sus manos, mientras se retiraba del lugar el otro tipo, Kyo seguía bailando, solo podía pensar cuando terminaría, un tipo se le acerco y le puso un billete en la faldita, por fin la música seso y Kyo ya se estaba tranquilizándose, al parecer ya podía retirarse, talvez hubiera sido mejor enfrentarse a sus fans, si esas personas armadas con libretas cámaras fotográficas y cosas como esas, ¡¡oye tú!!, la de azul, no de nuevo, ya quiero irme a mi casa, debe estar bromeando.**

**¿Podrá Kyo regresar a su casa? **

**¿Esas personas que lo buscaban lo encontraran? **

**¿Quién sería el individuo que se retiro antes de que acabara el show? **

**¿Será que no le gusto? **

**¿Le habrá dado propina al mesero? **

**¿Le pagaran mas que al narrador?, yo creo que si por que Yatta es una tacaña de primera marca ni siquiera me alcanza para mis chicl... papitas papas sabritas nadie puede comer solo u... **

**¿Se podrá llegar a plaza sésamo en avión? **

**¿El agua sabrá a tutifruti? **

**¿Dónde están los ladrones? **

**¿Estarán en la cárcel?, creo que en todos lados menos en ese lugar **

**¿si el norte fuera el sur qué pasaría con los del centro? **

**acaso**** ¿yo cantaría un rap y este fic no existiría? **

**¿La vitola es la mujer más sexy? **

**¿Estará más buena que Kyo? **

**hablando**** de Kyo, ¿qué no este fic se trataba de él?, no, no, esperen, si creo que el tipo lo metió a un cuarto medio oscuro, hayy... que interesante una habitación, me prometieron acceso a ellas, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que emoción!!!!!!!!, les seguiré narrando.**

**Kyo**** no veía nada así que decidió buscar el swish del foco, pasaba sus manos por la pared deslizándolas lentamente cuando se percato que no estaba solo, hay... que emoción solo con otra persona en lo oscurito, en una habitación, je, je, y yo voy a ver todo, esa persona se acercaba, aún sin luz Kyo pudo distinguir quien era esa persona el la conocía muy bien, su figura era inconfundible, ahora sabía quien era esa persona que se había ido y que el no le presto mucha atención, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, maldición penso, por que él, no quiero que sea él el que me descubra, creo que lo mejor será que coopere un poco y cuando se distraiga lo golpeo y me largo, si será lo mejor, el sujeto deslizo suavemente su mano por la cintura hacia su pierna acariciándolo, llego hasta la rodilla y la tomo para acercarlo mas a el y colocarla sobre él, su otra mano la coloco sobre los esponjados glúteos de Kyo acariciándolo un poco mas, paso su mano por la espalda hasta llegar al cuello, el corazón de Kyo estaba por estallar en un ataque cardíaco, el tipo lo tenía inmóvil y además el no creía que pudiera moverse, se acerco un poco mas hasta estar totalmente pegados a la pared recargándose en Kyo, la mano que acariciaba la pierna de Kyo comenzó a avanzar en dirección al broche del sostén que traía, lo desabrocho y comenzó a besar el cuello tiernamente mientras rodeaba por completo a Kyo, Kyo estaba completamente paralizado, ¿cómo era posible que él fuera tan tierno?, apégate al plan se repetía, pero no puedo se reprochaba, algo lo distrajo, el sujeto se poso en los cálidos labios de Kyo, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso he hizo que Kyo reaccionara, puso sus manos en el pecho de ese sujeto he intento separarse, pero el era demasiado fuerte, lo estrujaba ahora sus caricias eran dolorosas y el no separaba sus labios de Kyo, Kyo se canso su mala postura no le permitía nada y sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, el beso lo estaba asfixiando, el joven lo soltó y Kyo cayó sentado y queda como Tarzan con un taparrabos aunque mas corto y mas sexy, ¡ha! y despeinado, la luz se enciende y el sujeto comenzaba a reír, su risa molesta de siempre, si, esa risa burlona tan familiar, ja, ja, ja, Kusanagi que bien te vez, ja, ja, ja, Kyo se pone de pie eres un maldito, mucha risa pero dime ¿por qué me besaste?, tus gustos cambian eh Yagami, le dice en tono burlesco, GUPI... (ósea yupi, expresión pegada por Buny) y yo vi toda la acción me dejaron entrar a la habitación díganme no están felices, ¡oh! Volvamos a la habitación, ji, ji, ¿qué?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde esta Kyo?, Oye tu pelirrojo donde esta la sexy... digo Kyo, estabas tan emocionado que te perdiste el pedazo, él esta afuera y quítate que ya me voy.**

**Kyo**** ya estaba afuera, ya se me escondió, escritora has el paro y vuelve la acción, **

**[repetición]**

**Kyo**** =) otra de estas narrador y te las veras conmigo, de por si mi día...**

**ACCIÓN**

**El pelirrojo no dijo nada simplemente se fue como era su costumbre, Kyo salió tras él, Kyo quería una repuesta estaba muy confuso cuando alguien le tapa los ojos por la espalda y pone su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Kusanagi y le susurra al oído "siempre soñé con verte así"...**

**—OoO—**

**Esta por demás decir que esto es un Yaoi este es mi segundo fic este será de 6 capítulos y en el próximo Kyo deberá enfrentar un forzoso enfrentamiento, y descubran por que Benimaru es, pues ya saben como es él verdad, ji, ji, ji, si no pregúntenle a mi narrador, si, el metiche. **

**Cualquier cosa a mi mailyatta_69@hotmail.com**

****

**MOYOROSHI… JANE  MATA**


	2. Forzoso enfrentamiento

**ESO NO ES LO QUE PARECE**

**(¬_¬) * CAP –2 * (^_^)**

**_(=FORZOSO ENFRENTAMIENTO=)_**

**MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN**

---------------------------------°°°°° *_* °°°°°--------------------------------

**Kyo**** reconoció la voz casi de inmediato y quedo petrificado. **

**¡Hey! Esperen no se olviden de su buen amigo el narrador, por si se les hacía raro ya vine, es muy importante mi opinión, o no lo creen así? (NNOOOOOOO...)**

**Hay pues se aguantan hace pocos renglones que no me entrometo, además admítanlo no pueden vivir sin mi, soy como un mal vicio, nadie narra como yo, saben estoy en la edad de los preguntones y no quiere decir que tenga 3 años, así que yo me pregunto:**

**¿Quién creen que le susurro al oído al ahora petrificado Kyo?**

**¿Será a caso una broma?**

**¿Habrá un forzoso enfrentamiento? Yo digo que no, para mi que eso solo es para atraer a las masas a leer, espero que funcione**

**¿Cómo es que el narrador oye los susurros?**

**¿Tendrá oído de Namekusei?**

**¿Qué paso con el señor sal y la señora pimienta?**

**¿Les gusta el pastel de chocolate? Mm... ya me dio hambre**

**El primer lugar ¿llego primero?**

**"Una pista una pista" ¡HEY CHAMACOS! Este no es un programa de una perrita que aguanta la respiración, eso por lo de azul, aunque talvez se pinto con pintura, saben la otra vez iba a tomar el autobús y resulto que no quería pasar el mugriento, así que empece a caminar, claro llegue tarde a la escuela, lo mas raro es que no había nadie, vi mi reloj y todo estaba bien, que raro, hasta que paso un amigo corriendo y me pregunto que estaba haciendo yo en ese lugar, y con incredulidad le conteste " yo, que, a clases" y saben que me dijo el muy embustero, que era sábado, pero yo no le creí todos se la pintearon, son unos irresponsables, pero como no había nadie me regrese a mi casa, después vi a la perrita Conchita, si a la de Astro Jr, de St. Tail...**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Una Yatta muy molesta estaba presente, se sentía en el aire**

**Yatta**** =) ¡¡Oye narrador!! Has tu trabajo**

**Narrador =) Hay si yo solo les estaba contando sobre mí**

**Yatta**** =) bien quieres que sepan sobre ti, eh, pues prepárate (^o^) jo, jo, jo, jo, (¬_¬)**

**En los ojos de Yatta había fuego y mucha energía, ja, ja, el próximo fic será de ti ji, ji,**

**Narrador =) no espera y ¿quién lo va a narrar? Oye (T_T) será mejor que me ponga a trabajar malvada Yatta, bueno aquí voy.**

**Les había dicho que Kyo estaba petrificado, como piedra, parecía estatua, congelado, ¡hay mi dios!, ¿qué les decía? ¡ha! Sí, su voz, ¿Cómo era posible que le dijera tales palabras, demasiadas emociones por un Día he Kusanagi, ja, ja, ja, ya terminaste de burlarte le dice Kyo a Iori que se quedo muy serió incluso se notaba un poco triste, sus ojos no podían evitar el reflejarlo, dio una pequeña sonrisa y se empieza a retirar, en otra ocasión pelearemos Kusanagi, cuando estés mas presentable, ja, ja, ja...**

**Maldición decía Kyo entre dientes, esto no se quedara así, estaba por retirarse pero recordó la poca ropa que lo cubría, una vez presentable en el confort de su casa y su colchón pensaba, ese maldito Yagami se burlo de mi el chico se envolvió en la suavidad de sus sabanas blancas o eran rosas??? No lo recuerdo, como se atrevió a manosearme y a besarme ni siquiera Yuki hace eso, bueno, no sin mi consentimiento, y yo que me la eh pasado evitando a Benimaru que malvado, pero bueno ya había pasado mucho tiempo y el seguir pensando eso no quitaría el hecho de que ya estaba hecho pues lo hecho, hecho esta, y decidió quedarse dormido...**

**¡como te atreviste a burlarte de mi!, Kyo corre para lanzar un potente golpe al pelirrojo que tenía enfrente, este esquiva muy fácil el ataque.**

**Iori**** =) acaso no me dirás que no te gusto, si estabas cooperando muy bien**

**Kyo**** =) ¡ ¡ CÁLLATE ! !**

**Lanza otro golpe el cual es detenido por la mano de Iori, Kyo estaba furioso, Iori lo sujeto bien lo impulso a si a él y lo giro tomándolo entre sus brazos por la espalda sujetándolo de las manos, paso su lengua por el cuello de Kyo hasta pasar a su oreja, no te resistas Kusanagi, fueron sus palabras, Iori comienza a desgarrar la camisa de Kyo**

**Kyo**** =) NOOOOO...**

**"Kyo se despierta"**

**era**** solo un sueño, demonios pensaba, me las pagaras hasta en mis sueños te burlas de mi, ahora no tengo sueño, el resto de la noche Kyo se la paso como alma en pena por toda la casa hasta que casi amanece después de toda la comida y remedios caseros se acordó que tenía unas pastilla muy buenas para dormir, aunque ya para que?? si ya le había dado sueño y no eran necesarias, estaba por fin quedándose dormido cuando...**

**Ring****, ring...**

**el**** maldito teléfono, Kyo contesta el teléfono**

**Kyo**** =) hola...**

**??? )= hey buenos días dormilón**

**Kyo**** =) tu quien eres??**

**??? =) ha... ya ni sabes quien soy**

**Kyo**** =) que es lo que quieres??**

**??? =) ¡ha! solo para avisarte que estoy a unas cuantas cuadras de tu departamento y voy para allá con Yuki, así que estate listo que en unos minutos llegamos bye ... ... ...**

**Kyo**** =) quien sería, ¡ QUE !... debo apresurarme.**

**cual**** rayo veloz cual centella fugaz ya... hombre Kyo se alisto y se sentó a esperar en el sofá que estaba mas cercas de la puerta de entrada, pero como ya lo había dicho antes el estaba muy desvelado y nomás se sentó y se quedo dormido, Yuki tenía las llaves del departamento y la uso sin dudar entro junto con Benimaru (él del teléfono) vieron al angelical Kyo en el quinto sueño y solo sonrieron.**

**Benimaru**** se puso frente al rostro de Kyo y lo movió, Kyo abrió los ojos y pues ver el rostro de Nikaido no era lo primero que el quería ver y de un sobre salto se fue con todo y sillón para tras con el bonus de Beni encima de él, Benimaru le susurro al oído, si no estuviera Yuki aquí...**

**Nikaido**** lo ayudo a levantarse y mientras Yuki emocionada comenzó a decir " hay vamonos que nos esperan" Kyo no pudo evitar preguntar quien los esperaba?? y ella solo le contesto "es una sorpresa" se llevaron a rastras a Kyo y salieron del edificio.**

**Narrador =) y que, no piensan cerrar la puerta con llave, ya ven que luego hay muchos robos y con siniestra suelta pues... yo digo que debería ir al baño antes de salir o tomar un Lomotil o ya de perdis un Pepto, y cubransen no valla a ser que les caiga un regalito del cielo recuerden que se la pasa escapando por los cielos, entienden?? y si no ya verán cuando les caiga el regalito, bueno en lo que yo les conté esta sarta de verdades nuestros tres ingratos ya habían llegado al lugar de la sorpresa.**

**Kyo**** =) pero, que hacemos aquí?? (ZZZZZZ)**

**Yuki**** =) vas a salir en T.V.**

**Kyo**** =) pero yo no quiero, de quien fue esta absurda idea**

**Benimaru**** =) de mi ji, ji, ji, y ya es tarde y no puedes reusarte**

**Kyo**** =) y por que no participas tu Beni??**

**Benimaru**** =) no yo ya participe hace mucho y no me lo permitirán**

**Kyo**** =) y tu Yuki, no quieres participar??**

**Yuki**** =) yo tampoco puedo es un concurso para hombres, además de seguro te veras muy guapo**

**Kyo**** =) no quiero, tengo mucho sueño**

**Benimaru**** empujo a Kyo al escenario ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba anunciando a Kyo.**

**el**** conductor comienza a explicar la temática del concurso:**

**Debes lograr 1500 puntos y cada pregunta vale 100, en la segunda ronda serán preguntas con un valor de 150 y en la tercera ronda de 200, pero si contesta mal se le disminuirán los puntos a el valor de la pregunta.**

**EMPECEMOS...**

**Primera pregunta, la muchacha de la primera fila se llama Megumi Tachicawa, dinos Cual es su comida favorita??**

**Kyo**** =) ¡ QUE !**

**Conductor =) innncorrecto... siguiente...**

**y**** ya en la tercera ronda donde los puntos eran de 200**

**Narrador =) hay pero que poca... imaginación y la segunda ronda?? haber y luego engordas por tragona, pues cuantos puntos lleva el pobre, ... ... ... ¡ CERO !,que mal viaje, que raro con ese tipo de preguntas no me imagino a alguien perdiendo tan feo.**

**El conductor seguía con la tercera ronda y Kyo en ceros.**

**Conductor =) bien joven Kusanagi esta por demás decir que ya perdió pero no se ponga triste le daremos una ultima oportunidad, esta pregunta decidirá si se lleva los fabulosos premios o si se retira como Margarito, y la pregunta es...**

**Responderá Kyo la pregunta??**

**Podría hacerlo incluso Amy Mizuno (sailor Mercury)??**

**Se podrá hacer puré con papas??**

**Podrán jugar los elefantes a las escondidas??**

**El ritual de apareamiento es mm... es un ritual??**

**Debería salir Kyo en taparrabos??**

**Necesitare terapia??**

**De que color es la pintura??**

**quien**** es Margarito??**

**Andará Shingo por ahí??**

**Habrá otra escena como la de la habitación?? espero que si mm...**

**después**** de esta como se llame supongo que quieren saber si gano o no el forzoso enfrentamiento, por que como quiera que sea lo forzaron, es un enfrentamiento medio Mamey pero enfrentamiento al final.**

**Kyo**** solo deseaba estar dormidito en su cama y no en ese estúpido concurso, y ya el conductor se digno a decir la pregunta la cual era:**

**Cual es el color favorito del concursante anterior? tienes 5 segundos... Kyo contesta Verde??**

**hay**** casi... si hubieras dicho verde pistache serias el triunfador, por cierto aquí todos ganan y tu premio de consolación es esta super colonia que no se vende en ningún lugar ya que es exclusiva de este programa y hasta la próxima amigos...**

**Kyo**** =) Valla entro a un ridículo concurso y que gano una mugre colonia yo me voy a dormir a mi camita ya no me molesten**

**Benimaru**** =) vamos fue divertido (con una maliciosa mirada)**

**Kyo**** =) tu sabias de esto y me dejaste seguir**

**Benimaru**** =) yo creí que tu si podrías darles una lección a esos malvados, te diré que te dejamos en tu casa para que duermas**

**Yuki**** =) pero que no se te olvide nuestra cita en la tarde**

**Kyo**** =) que cita??**

**Yuki**** =) la que acabo de hacer, ji, ji,ji**

**Kyo**** ya estaba en su habitación, solo se quito la camisa pero, yo no lo estaba viendo solo les digo lo que estaba pasando se acostó e intento pegar la pestaña, el tiempo pasa rápido y ya habían pasado tres horas y a Kyo se le hacia tarde, se levanto de un salto entro rápido al baño al terminar se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba mas perfume y decidió darle una utilidad a la colonia de ese fastidioso concurso así que la uso, umm... que bien huele aunque no se apreciaba bien si era de hombre o de mujer, toma su chaqueta y sale corriendo, al salir se topa con Beni, **

**Kyo**** =) Que haces aquí??**

**Benimaru**** =) yo quería hablar contigo, parece que tienes vecinos nuevos**

**Kyo**** =) lo siento será después me tengo que ir ya mismo**

**Beni**** =) oh... usaste la colonia **

**Benimaru**** detiene a Kyo, **

**Beni**** =) dime te sientes bien? Tu corazón no late con fuerza? **

**Kyo**** =) A que te refieres? por favor debo irme**

**Beni**** =) estas poniéndote nervioso incluso sudas, la colonia hace su efecto, Kyo Ya has besado a un hombre no es así?? no creo equivocarme**

**Kyo**** =) de que hablas??**

**Beni**** =) siiii (tono burlesco) a quien besaste?? talvez Shingo?**

**Kyo**** =) no te entiendo, de todas formas debo irme**

**Beni**** =) esta bien pero no lo olvides ya eres uno de los míos y tarde o temprano descubriré quien fue el sujeto del primer beso bye, bye.**

**Kyo**** se quedo viendo como se retiraba Benimaru con los signos de interrogación en su cabeza, Yuki me va a matar...**

**Llegara a tiempo con Yuki??**

**Quien será el nuevo vecino??**

**Shingo**** tendrá vela en el entierro??**

**A que se refería Benimaru??**

**Tendrá alguien la respuesta a la pregunta anterior??**

**no se hagan si esta mas claro que el agua, si ustedes son una bola de inteligentes y en sus retorcidas, cochambrudas, mal pensadas y abiertas mentes saben lo que se trama y si no saben que hacen leyendo un Fic Yaoi como este ha de seguro son lindas palomitas, NADA... ustedes ya saben lo que quieren leer y a mi no me engañan, seré muy narrador y no quiero que este fic acabe por que me tocara a mi y yo soy heterosexual, no me podrían dar de esa colonia a mi también.**

**Yatta**** =) ¡ OYE ! vas a quitar el encanto, que no sabes que los inocentes lectores no saben nada ni siquiera se lo imaginan, BOLA DE PERVERTIDOS si, si lo saben mendigos, si lo sabía antes de que lo escribiera.**

**Narrador**** =) (T_T) si, si Yatta.**

**Kyo**** llego 15 min. tardes pero ya saben como son la mujeres de histéricas, Kyo se disculpa y pone a Benimaru de pretexto, Yuki después de hacerse la ofendida un rato lo perdona y le pide ir al parque por una helado.**

**Ambos caminaban por el parque en busca de un lugar en donde sentarse el lugar estaba lleno**

**Yuki**** =) no te vallas a fijar en ninguna otra chica, me entiendes Kyo**

**Kyo**** =) si yo no tengo ojos para ninguna otra chica**

**continuaban caminando cuando por un lado pasa un deportista medio musculoso en una camiseta desmangada un short corto y bañado en sudor con la ropa pegada, el tipo era atractivo, Kyo se le quedo viendo y penso "que buen trasero tiene" ¡que! yo no pense eso "y ese sudor goteandole se le ve muy sexy" ¡otra vez! talvez sea el calor, Yuki le pide a Kyo que la abrace pues tiene un poco de frío, Kyo se disculpa con Yuki y le dice que no se siente bien y que la recompensara en otra ocasión y se retira y la pobre de Yuki se queda sola, sorry por ella.**

**El carro de la mudanza ya se había retirado y Kyo ya había llegado a su depa, los nuevos vecinos se habían mudado a un lado de él, decidió entrar primero a su depa y recostarse, no sabía lo que le pasaba, de seguro fue lo que dijo Beni o mas bien la desvelada pero como no podía dormir y ya se sentía mejor decidió ir a visitar a los nuevos vecinos, se levanto y se dirigió para allá, estaba decidido a pasar un rato con esas personas que en su vida había visto, por que no las conocía esta claro, bueno quedo entendido, así que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo para conocer a los desconocidos vecinos que nadie conoce ni Kyo por que son nuevos, claro no nuevos, nuevos, pero si en el lugar y así como Shingo ellos no tiene ni un cerillo en como vela en el entierro esta bien.**

**CONTINUARA DESPUÉS...**

**MOYOROSHI... JANE MATA**

**Y no olviden lo que se les de la gana a mi mail por fis por cierto Lomotil es para la diarrea.**

yatta_69@hotmail.com


	3. Disculpas

Lo siento, pronto espero, publicar la continuación de este fic, la verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, es solo que lo escribí en papel y pues solo es cuestión de escribirlo en la compu, no e encontrado mi cuaderno esa es la razón por la cual no e publicado el que sigue, pero ya encontré todos mis cuadernos y pienso revisarlos uno por uno este fin de semana, para a mas tardar este publicado antes de que termine este mes...

  


de nuevo sorry... 

  


en verdad la escuela no me a permitido mucho je,je... ^O^!!!! pero el que sigue esta buenísimo je,je... 

van a ser varios capítulos y pues ya teniendo mi cuaderno actualizare mas rápido.

Disculpa Ashura por hacerte esperar ^_^U

  


Moyoroshi... jane mata 


	4. La colonia y su secreto

****

ESO NO ES LO QUE PARECE

(¬_¬) * CAP –3 * (^_^)

__

(=LA COLONIA Y SU SECRETO=)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

---------------------------------°°°°° *_* °°°°°--------------------------------

****

Saben que el capitulo pasado estuvo muy largo comparado con el primero, así que al grano.

Kyo ya visito y dio la bienvenida a sus nuevos vecinos a quienes les había dicho no había visto jamas, supongo que quieren saber el secreto de la colonia, pues se esperan por que hay un flash back por que a mi si me interesa saber que tal si es una linda chica y se zafa de la Yuki (maldita arrastrada, hija, de ... ... quien penso eso?).

Kyo tocaba la puerta de la entrada de la puerta de sus vecinos a decir verdad no sabía cuantas personas se habían mudado y subiendo las escaleras me encontré con unos mocosos iban persiguiendo a un perro que me paso por encima, ellos gritaron ¡una pista, una pista! y yo les dije miren primero quitensen bien las lagañas por que esta mancha es no es azul es una mancha café, mm... café se me antoja uno con Kyo... ¡NO! yo no dije eso, soy hombre muy hombre, malvada Yatta mira lo que le quiere hacer a la pobre de mi, ... ... ¡QUE! yo no, no lo dije noooo...

Toc, toc solo se escuchaba, la puerta no se habría, Kyo supuso que no había nadie y estaba por retirarse cuando escucho el rechinido de la puerta que se habría muy lentamente todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, Kyo regreso y saludo amablemente, 

Kyo =) hai, soy su nuevo vecino vivo al lado y...

Vecino =)gracias pero yo no soy la que vive aquí, solo vine a limpiar 

ejem,

muchacha de limpieza =) gracias pero yo no soy la que vive aquí, solo vine a limpiar, debo retirarme ya termine aquí, conpermiso

Kyo =) ¡espera! tu sabes quienes son los nuevos vecinos

Muchacha de la limpieza =) bueno por que no lo vez tu mismo, llamare

la Muchacha de la limpieza se asoma dentro de la y grita ¡VISITAS! se aleja.

La puerta se habré de nuevo, Kyo no puede creer lo que sus lindos ojos ven, impulsivamente se lanza contra la persona que estaba dentro de la casa ósea él vecino o la vecina? abraza a esa persona muy efusivamente casi encima de ella y dice muy feliz, "tanto tiempo sin verte" esto acompañado de un beso en la mejilla, de que hablas dice la persona acosada, si nos vimos ayer y tu estabas muy molesto Kusanagi, Kyo se queda pensando, que estoy haciendo se baja de a Yagami.

Kyo =) ji, ji, no te agrado verdad, no es bueno jugar esas bromas

Kyo deja escapar una sonrisita mientras pensaba, fiu... que fue lo que me paso?, Yagami estaba un poco molesto, veo que ya estas presentable te voy a dar tu merecido, Kyo se pone en guardia, Iori corría, ¡ah sorpresa! la muchacha de la limpieza había dejado un jabón tirado en el piso y nada mas y nada menos, quien mas, nadie mas que Iori, ¡claro! Kyo no podía, Como? si él estaba afuera, ¡pues si!, Iori piso el jabón, el cual estaba un poco húmedo, claro!! hablo del jabón, al pisarlo Iori resbalo y sus múltiples habilidades en el combate no le ayudarían, perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre Kyo, bueno primero se agarra de Kyo después lo jala hacia dentro por que no logra mantener el equilibrio y como Kyo no lo detiene por lo imprevisto del asunto termina impactandose con Yagami en la pared quien rebota y se sujeta de la puerta esta se cierra y termina sobre Kyo, uff... y eso fue lo que realmente paso algo inusual pero fe lo que paso, ambos se quedan así, no dicen palabra alguna, si vuelvo a ver a la muchacha de la limpieza que por cierto era un rubia, no me extraña, la pagara muy caro, pensaron ambos, Iori levanto la cabeza solo miraba el bello rostro de su eterno rival, Kyo logro rozar los labios del pelirrojo, solo se le ocurrió impulsarse para rodar y quedar sobre Iori, quien no se movía, ni siquiera le infundia temor alguno, su rostro se veía tan tranquilo, no pudo evitar unir sus labios a los de ese pelirrojo, quien parecía acceder, Iori lo abrazo ladeándose, ambos se acariciaban la espalda, pero Yagami quería mas que eso subió su pierna sobre Kyo y deslizo su mano por la cintura manteniendo su mano por debajo de la camisa del chico de ojos avellana, Kyo paso su mano por el cuello acariciando el rojo cabello de Iori obligándolo a unirse mas a él, mientras que su lengua jugueteaba, con la suculenta boca de Yagami, Yagami empezó a deleitarse con el cuello de Kyo mientras intentaba quitarle la chaqueta, tu aroma me vuelve loco Kusanagi, le susurra con su respiración agitada, Iori le quita la chaqueta y se sube en Kyo besándolo en los labios, mientras terminaba de desfajar la camisa, Kyo aun no comprendía, a que aroma se refiere? ... ¡¡la colonia!! Kyo reacciona y lanza a un sorprendido Iori al otro lado de la habitación, como no entendiendo la cosa Kyo se pone de pie toma su chaqueta y estaba por decir palabra mas no lo hizo y solo salió corriendo, Iori se queda sentado en el piso ¿que le ocurre? pensó ¿por que salió Kyo así de repente? ¿A caso quería ir al baño? ¿tendría que tomarse su medicina? ¿se estaría quemando su departamento? ¿quería alguna tacita de café? mm... café... oh! que!! ¿no le gusto el café que probaba? ¬.¬ no se hagan que si entendieron, ¿por que lloran los bebes? ¿que harías si un perro te siguiera? crashhh!!!! hola esto se vuelve molesto, Kyo sale del departamento y se encuentra con quien menos se esperaba puchi!! el perrito ahora si sabremos que hacer cuando un perro te persigue... na! yo lo que quería saber era por que lloran los bebes, lo ven el dueño llego y se lo llevo mas detrás del perro estaba otra persona la cual era la menos indicada de ver en ese momento sin contar a Yuki, su padre, Shingo, Iori de nuevo y molesto, el tipo del table, las fanáticas que lo seguían etc... sip era Benimaru al cual lo coge ¬.¬ mm... este, del cuello lo toma del cuello mas bien de la blusa y se hace el enojado (todo con tal de no burlas) vamos dime ¿¿!!cual es el secreto que guardas??!! si lo confieso comí enchiladas en la noche, ese secreto no el de la colonia, Beni se quedo callado, solo te diré esto, leíste las indicaciones y precauciones, después de eso el rubio no dijo mas, por favor dice Kyo es una colonia, es flamable y conservece en lugares frescos no se aplique en ciertas zonas del cuerpo cosas así es lo que siempre dicen, Beni estaba muy serio y empezaba a observar a Kyo, una sonrisita se formo en sus labios, te estabas divirtiendo sin mi fue lo que dijo, veamos, sin chaqueta, desfajado, despeinado y con un poco de sudor los labios un poco partidos, te estabas besando con alguien y no era Yuki por que la acabo de ver hace rato iba de compras con unas amigas, Kyo no pudo evitar tras su asombro sonrojarse un poco, Beni miro por un lado del hombro de Kyo, es en esa puerta allí esta esa persona, por que no la abrimos y lo averiguamos, espera dijo Kyo secamente, no lo hagas había algo de suplica en sus palabras, Beni se quedo observando, esta bien dijo finalmente ya me voy, eso estaba algo raro, Beni intento fintear a Kyo para entrar al apartamento, Kyo lo tomo de la camisa de nuevo, que intentas? dijo nada solo, Beni estiro su mano y giro la perilla oh!!!!!!! cual no fue su sorpresa!!!!!! ToT no abre la puerta, estaba con seguro, Kyo lo acorralo por favor solo aléjate, Beni se acerco a su oído, no sabes cuanto soñé con estar en esta posición, claro que en otras circunstancias, pero me conformo, Kyo se aleja, bueno se que no desistirás así que te lo diré.

aunque no me lo creas decía, tomo un poco de aire, es este, una chica rubia ella hace la limpieza de esa casa, solo por hoy se apresuro a decir, no la volveré a ver así que ya acabo esta bien, no le vayas a decir a Yuki por favor ella no me lo perdonaría, esta bien dijo Nikaido, me retiro por ahora, eso no significa que te creo, Beni sonríe y se aleja del lugar, Kyo solo observa el momento en que se retira, pues espero que sea mas tarde que temprano Beni, yo se lo que digo, corrió de inmediato a su baño a buscar la dichosa botella, busco las precauciones y comienza a leer:

" PRECAUCIÓN: No use este producto si a besado a una persona de su mismo sexo, contiene algo que son como feromonas, actúan como feromonas pero no lo son, al caso actúan igual"

Vaya nota por que no la leí antes y ahora en que lo estoy metido y con Yagami.

Kyo oye que la puerta principal se abre se asoma y no ve a nadie, que raro, se acerca mas a la entrada ni un alma en pena vagando ¿quien entró al depa de Kyo? ¿se enterara Benimaru de toda la verdad? ¿cómo habrá reaccionado Iori con lo sucedido? ¿volverá a usar Kyo la colonia? ¿habrá sobre girado Yuki su tarjeta de crédito? ¿contratare nudistas para el próximo capitulo? Siiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!...! ¿la culpa la tendrá cupido? ¿o serán las aves y las abejas? ¿por qué los osos no inviernan en verano? ¿ por que el cielo es azul? ¿qué esconde la abuelita en su ropero? ¿quién es el que anda ahí? Es cry, cry es cry, cry ¿y quien es ese señor? Ya, ya! Nos salimos bastante del tema y después nos piden regalías por derecho de autor, ha! si yo les decía Kyo solo en su departamento y alguien extraño ju, ju, ju...

Que pasara? shhhh.. shhhh yatta pásame las hojas no se que sigue, aun no lo escribo inventa algo, digo en voz baja ¬¬ , muy baja, extremadamente baja... ... 

Que!!!! en que líos me metes como si pagaras tan bien snif, snif...

Kyo se acerca, si eres tu Benimaru me las vas a pagar decía, en ese momento se tropieza con alguien sus rubios cabellos le eran familiares, oye toque la puerta y estaba cerrada con llave, olvide un jabón dentro, quería avisar no vaya a ver un accidente, podría decirle al vecino? Kyo se quedo observándola, si no se preocupe, gracias muy amable la chica se fue con una enorme y ñoña sonrisa.

Insisto que chica tan mas rara, la puerta se cerro y una suave tela de ceda pasa por sus ojos y lo jala hacia una persona que le susurra en el oído, la chica era la coartada...

Kyo toma la tela y se da cuenta de que es una mini, mini falda negra con adornos en rojo, pero que demo...

Unos labios recorrían su cuello mientras intenta quitarle la camisa, pero que haces?! pregunta Kyo, Iori lo observa, no lo soporto Kusanagi me estoy volviendo loco, que tal si me modelas esa linda faldita, estas loco Yagami, Iori parecía un chiquillo libidinoso controlado por sus hormonas como esos que tienen 16 años, tranquilízate le decía Kyo, estas siendo dominado por una colonia, ¿Qué? dime desde cuando la usas, desde hoy contesto, entonces dijo Iori, no es la colonia, Kusanagi te deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, un momento!! entonces en el bar, no fue broma?

Bueno iba a ser, Kusanagi no puedo desbaratar mi imagen así como así y menos sin estar seguro.

Kyo se queda pensativo, esta bien si lo vamos a hacer ni creas que modelare esa falda además el azul se me ve mejor, Iori lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo a la habitación y como es que Iori sabe donde esta la habitación de Kyo? pues... muy simple! los departamentos son iguales, Iori no podía esperar a sentir la piel de Kyo rozando contra la suya recorrer con sus manos esa anatomía, probar esos labios una y otra vez hasta que el aire se agotara, de hacerlo suyo, huy!! ya suena como telenovela de televisa solo falta que diga que quiere una noche de pasión y ni de noche es, estos son como el pan Bimbo a cualquier hora y creo que hasta en cualquier lugar, ¬¬ que mata pasiones soy, je, je.

Pues lo que sigue se tendrán que esperar por que ni crean que le voy a seguir ya me canse hasta el siguiente cap que espero salga pronto por que e estado malita kof, kof, _ je, je...

La navidad que no me deja je, je...

Pues Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo, espero actualizar entrando el año ;P

Moyoroshi... Jane mata.


	5. La vela en el entierro

**ESO NO ES LO QUE PARECE**

CAPITULO  4

**(= LA VELA EN EL ENTIERRO =) **

**------------oO.Oo------------**

**Pues solo quería disculparme por que la verdad si, ya me colgué mucho je,je.. es que estaba checando mi libreta donde esta este fic y resulta que son muchos capítulos y a la vez había una división de este por que soy mala y no explique algo y luego le saque una secuela y como ya no lo quiero hacer por que se me hicieron muy simples decidí rescribir esto pero, como saben es cómico y e andado un poco en la depre por diversos factores que no diré aquí ja,ja,ja… que dramática ando ven!!  Y luego hago que Kyo se suicide y luego que le dejo a Iori…  Oo**

**Ejem****…**

**Pues también no me había apurado mucho pues no veía mucha respuesta por ustedes las lectoras(o) y pues como ya me están apurando ¬.¬ **

**Ashura =) pues gracias por tus review eres de las que mas mostró interés, en cuanto a la faldita, mmm… espero y tus suplicas se hagan realidad si se vería muy bien ^^  **

**Lena Hiyasaki =) pues que bueno que mi narrador te agrade, le hice su fic pero creo que no lo voy a publicar como sea si lo hago te aviso ^^ **

**La Potter =) pues lo siento a veces tengo ese pequeño problema me encanta dejar a todos picados je, je…  como vez ya escribí espero seguir escribiendo ^^  **

**Había otros 2 Review de la misma persona que fueron los primeros, me llegaron a mi mail pero nunca los vi en la pagina supongo que los quito o algo así no se o simplemente lo imagine de todas formas gracias a ti también por tu apoyo!! Era algo con Phantom ^^**

**Y pues ya vasta de cosas mejor el fic que de seguro están leyendo y pensando y cuando empegaza la acción ¬¬ pronto, pronto juar, juar, juar…  **

**Pues resulta que nos quedamos en ese episodio de telenovela de Televisa (televisora mexicana) y si mal no se me olvida…**

**Kiosuke =) que te pasa si ya te disculpaste ya te puedes ir **

**Yatta =) ¬¬ malo, no me hables así que yo te pago **

**Kiosuke =) entonces deja que haga mi trabajo, vez que me sacrifico y me quitas mi oficio**

**Yatta =) si tu lo dices, bueno pues mártir de la costa bella **

**Kiosuke =) ¬¬ …  …  pues ya que Yatta se fue podemos seguir con la historia**

**Yatta =) si no me e ido **

**Kiosuke =) pues como si ya, no? te estas tardando orale ponle pa tu casa**

**Yatta =) esta bien pues me retiro, pero tonto no has dicho Yatta se aleja ni nada de eso**

**Yatta se aleja de la escena y deja al guapo narrador hacer su tan apreciable trabajo…**

**Pues Resulta que Iori llevaba al lindo Kyo a la habitación y pues como era casi como la suya pues se supo orientar el muchacho verdad ^^**

**Iori estaba muy pero mas que bien puesto y Kyo ni se diga, pero ya saben como son los jóvenes de ahora que dicen que lo carnal no los va a llevar a ningún lado y esas cosas bla, bla, y pues todo eso pensó Kyo mientras Iori se adentraba mas al conocimiento de la anatomía de Kyo si debió ser doctor el tipo o por lo menos terapeuta, por que sus manos parecían expertas tocando exactamente como debía ser…  como es? No pregunten… **

**En tanto Kyo disfrutaba de las caricias de Iori no pudo evita pregunta a Yagami, sabía que el orgullo proveniente de su familia no le permitiría contestar adecuadamente y solo sabía que se debía arriesgar… Yagami… dijo suavemente, este respondió en forma de gemido, Kyo ya que tenía la total atención del pelirrojo continuo, si me querías desde antes entonces, por eso jamás te atreviste a matarme? Iori se detuvo y solo lo observo, ni una sola palabra salía de sus labios Kyo estaba un poco impaciente, por eso? No es que tuviéramos fuerzas casi igual…**

**Iori en vez de contestar cayo al chico con un seductor beso, el pelirrojo ya estaba encaminado y nada lo detendría.**

**Kyo lo detuvo de inmediato, lo empujo y se retiro, dejando a un muy encendido Yagami sin nada.**

**Yagami entonces se digno a hablar, ¿qué es lo que quieres? dijo sin mas ni mas, Kyo no lo podía creer, el muy imbecil lo había arruinado todo, si en algún momento quiso hacerlo con el pelirrojo ahora esos deseos se habían esfumados. Kyo no quiso decir palabra simplemente salio de la habitación, pero la llegar a la puerta recordó "esta es mi casa por que tengo que salir yo?"volteo en dirección a su habitación y Yagami ya estaba allí un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de Kusanagi, Kyo frunció el seño, ahora había echo el ridículo frente a su mayor rival, abrió la puerta y estiro el brazo en señal de que se retirara, Yagami no era tan tonto como para no saber que lo estaban corriendo, empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida, se detuvo frente a Kusanagi, no volteo a verlo pero se detuvo, termino por salir del lugar y Kyo inmediatamente cerro la puerta, no sabía si lo que había echo estaba bien, sabía sobre el temperamento de su rival y la verdad es que no era un pan dulce el tipo, de seguro estaba furioso y en cualquier momento abriría esa puerta a la fuerza y, y…  no sabía si él estaría dispuesto a pelear en el momento en que pasara, no sabía si lo permitiría o no, la verdad ya se estaba arrepintiendo, ¿Yagami seguiría allí? Tomo entre su manos la perilla, estaba entre un dilema, abrirla o no, que hacer, Kyo cerro los ojos fuertemente y sacudió su cabeza, como si eso le ayudase a pensar mejor, por fin sus manos se movieron, un sonido muy sutil e inconfundible, con llave, había cerrado la puerta impulsivamente, él también era orgulloso después de todo. **

**Lo que Kyo no sabía era la terrorífica historia de los que se arrepienten y ¬¬ creo que esta por demás decir que…  fue horrible, fue horrible  ToT y nos deja en ceros wa, wa, wa…  nimodo nos deja con las ganas nomás, el caso es que Yagami esperaba una señal por parte de Kusanagi, después de todo no había entendido bien el asunto y al escuchar que el cerrojo se movía al fin dejando una puerta cerrada pensó que ya no había vuelta atrás así que se fue un tanto molesto a su depa, como si estuviera tan lejos…**

**Kyo se quedo en su habitación había tanto silencio… demasiado, la idea de ir con Yagami y hacer todas sus fantasías realidad le cruzaban por la mantente una y otra vez, se puso de pie, mas su cerebro le decía, no te atrevas!!  El conflicto por el que a veces todo ser tiene que cruzar Oo que cosas pienso! Pensó… entonces? Se pregunto a si mismo, empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación, ya!!  Se estaba hartando, haber se decía así mismo, realmente lo quiero hacer si o no? Miles de palabras sin sentido se metían en su cabezas, miles de cuestiones, unas que le decían que si y otras que le decían como se te ocurre!! No te atrevas, se reprochaba a si mismo, entonces pensó, y si el ya no quiere nada? Mmm… que hacer sin darse cuenta estaba saliendo de la habitación y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba en la puerta abriendo para salir de su casa, se detuvo en seco antes de hacerlo estaba dudando de nuevo, ya por fin se decidió iría para allá y lo arreglaría todo.**

**Abrió la puerta y cual no fue su sorpresa!!  De nuevo dudo…**

**Se volvió a meter a su departamento, por que tenía que ser él, el que tomara la iniciativa?,claro ya sabía como era Yagami demasiado orgulloso como para tomar la dichosa iniciativa ¬¬ esos conflictos interno lo estaban afectando solo un poquito, incluso creía escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, pero no podía ser el acababa de salir y no vio a nadie, de nuevo ese singular ruido de choque entre una mano y la madera, o lo que parecía ser madera… será? O.o  no lo dudo mas abrió la puerta, mas no había nadie de seguro otra jugarreta de su mente, tal vez lo mejor sería ir a descansar si Yagami lo quería… ver tenía que entrar haber como en su casa, después de todo el era un hombre de muchos recursos y Kusanagi esta vez se pondría un poco exigente.**

**Se dirigía a su habitación, escucho un ruido, que!!  Acaso había logrado entrar sin que el se diera cuenta, como fue posible??  Corrió hasta donde el ruido lo guiaba, cual no fue su sorpresa y también se podría decir decepción al no ver a Yagami pero si a un estudiante en una posición un tanto embarazosa, sip Shingo estaba allí y no solo eso, estaba en el piso, eso en cierta forma daría a pensar que es algo gracioso, pero no solo estaba en el piso, estaba como dios lo había traído al mundo…**

**Shingo!!  Que demo… que haces aquí?, cuando entraste? Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?**

**Shingo se puso de pie y se acerco, eres un ingrato!!!  Mira que por tu culpa estoy en estas condiciones!!**

**Kyo no entendía por que decía tales cosas, quieres que te preste ropa dijo sin mas ni mas, claro!! Me voy a resfriar!!**

**Kyo solo sonrió, eso te pasa por despistado, mira que caer en un charco de agua, sip Shingo estaba como dios lo había traído al mundo llorando y mojado, je, je ^^U el muy distraído vio la ventana abierta y no se le ocurrió secar el piso antes ¬¬  y pues este tipo puede pelear con otros tipos y no caer tras un golpe, pero no lo agarren distraído por que va pal piso.**

**Bueno Kyo le dijo que tomara ropa de su cuarto y este muy obediente paso a entra al cuarto de su querido maestro, primero se quito la camisa volteo en todas direcciones, pero que tonto pensó donde primero tenía que secarse, salio la habitación para preguntar a Kyo, Kyo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso su alumno no estaba del todo mal, que haría cierto pelirrojo si lo encontrara en una situación comprometedora con Shingo, esa idea ya había cruzado por su cabeza sin poderlo evitar mas se sacudió un poco pues Shingo esperaba impaciente que le dijera donde estaban las toallas, Kyo lo miro y dijo, cierto las lave hace poco!! Fue directo al cuarto de lavado por una, llego con su alumno y le pregunto no quieres también unos pantalones? El sonrojo de Shingo fue evidente, eso lo había avergonzado, claro que Kyo estaba un poco afectado por la colonia y él solo pensaba mal de la situación, se volteo de inmediato tras los malos pensamientos que pasaban de nuevo por su cabeza, el dolor era insoportable, maldita colonia!!!! Se estaba volviendo loco en verdad, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba simplemente perdió el conocimiento.**

**Como era de esperarse Shingo no sabía que hacer, primero hizo lo que cualquiera corrió alrededor de su maestro gritando desesperado sin mas que hacer después recordó que había tomado unos benditos primeros auxilios, se que do pensativo, clama, calma se decía una y otra vez, solo recuerda lo que aprendiste aquella ocasión, mmm.. oh! Si respiración de boca a boca, masajes en el corazón y todo eso, si, lo recordaba muy bien, se subió en Kyo empezó a masajearle el corazón, lo miro por un momento, no despierta, nimodo todo sea por Kyo cerro los ojos, al parecer no le gradaba mucho la idea de juntar los labios con otro hombre, en eso Kyo estaba abriendo los ojos débilmente, que pasa dijo en un susurro, cual fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro de Shingo frente a si y mas que nada tan cerca, que intentaba hacer ese tonto? Lo supo al momento de sentir…**

**Ejem****..**** se escucho la voz de una persona de un color peculiarmente rojo tras Shingo, este volteo de inmediato, que crees que haces pregunto no de muy buena gana, que hacía sobre alguien semi desnudo, no se lo iba a perdonar, que haces?! Shingo se puso de pie, deja te explico, la novia de Shingo la chica a la que había conocido hacia unas horas, si la rubia que había estado limpiándola casa de junto y que se había pintado el cabello de color rojo, que!! Puede pintárselo no veo por que no, nuevamente cabellos rojizos con una mirada cargada de ira, Shingo que le haces a mi Kyo grito Yuki un tanto, bueno bastante molesta, la otra chica la miro, que te pasa? Ese que esta en el piso dijo retadoramente es mi novio, la otra chica empezó a reír, ja, ja, ja... que es tan gracioso dijo Yuki, yo pensé que era, ja, ja... por su largo cabello, disculpa soy la novia de Shingo, mucho gusto cambio la expresión de Auki por una mas animada, Kyo se sentía aun un poco mareado y desconcertado, se sentía un tanto débil, vaya pero que bonita fiesta puedo unirme??  Yuki dijo muy feliz "claro" al darse cuenta de que un Yagami… (por fin!!) estaba en la habitación no pudo evitar gritar, Shingo llevate a Kyo de aquí!!  Shingo casi sin pensarlo tomo a Kyo y lo puso sobre su hombro, vio la ventana.**

**Opciones:**

**1 =) La primera opción consiste en tirarse desde la ventana con una terrible muerte por los muchos pisos.**

**2 =)  Una aterradora batalla poniendo en riesgo a todos en la habitación ya que para el Yagami es sinónimo de peligro, claro que podía lucirse frente a su nueva, ¬¬ muy nueva novia**

**Venga pues pensó hay que lucirse, vio a Iori a los ojos, no lo detendría saldría por esa puerta sin mas ni mas.**

**Corrió a mas no poder mas sus esfuerzos serían algo mas que inútiles, Iori solo tuvo que levantar una mano golpeo a Shingo en la cara cayendo mientras tomaba a Kyo de la cintura, Yuki no lo soporto mas y termino por desmayarse, y la otra chica de la cual no sabemos ni su nombre y mm… ella fue a auxiliar a su muy ¬¬ nuevo novio.**

**Kiosuke =) eso no es ser una chica fácil?**

**Yatta =) y???  no nos interesa esto se centra en Iori y Kyo, ella no tiene mucha importancia sigue que esto se pone bueno ^^**

**Kiosuke =) por dios! Todos merecemos un nombre**

**Yatta =) ya te lo dije**

**Kiosuke =) no te cuesta nada ponerle nombre ¬¬**

**Yatta =) esta bien mm.. Kasumi te gusta?**

**Kiosuke =) no se oye como una chica fácil!**

**Yatta =) no lo es, es solo, mm… fue amor a primera vista okay!**

**Kiosuke =) esta bien ^^**

**Pues Kasumi fue a auxiliar a Shingo mientras, Kyo ya estaba despierto y estaba enterado de la situación, maldición por que tenia que haber tantas personas en su casa, demonios maldijo para si, bajame Yagami dijo fríamente,  Iori lo hizo, una mirada desafiante por parte del pelirrojo lo hizo estremecer, Yagami solo sonrió, bien Kusanagi si no quieres  una carnicería en tu casa será mejor que me acompañes, Kyo se quedo muy pensativo, que era lo que iba a hacer…**

**-OoO-**

**Bueno eso es todo disculpen por la tardanza pero como creo ya haber dicho pues lei mis apuntes y se me hizo un poco aburrido lo que seguía así que lo cambie drásticamente y creo que esto se acaba en el siguiente capitulo je, je… o tal vez mas adelante jo, jo, jo…                                                                                                                                                    **


	6. Trampa mortal

**ESO NO ES LO QUE PARECE**

CAPITULO 5

**( TRAMPA NO MORTAL ) **

**------------oO.Oo------------**

Pues bueno la cosa esta así, ya se que me pase demasiado pero pss tengo una muy buena excusa… … err… esta bien no la tengo, je,je.. lo que sea el punto es que por fin el bendito final esta aquí y eso es lo que cuenta no? Je,je…

Kiosuke) te tardaste añales ahora si que no exagero!

Yatta) . malo ya se no me lo tienes que repetir!

Recordando lo que paso anteriormente, mm.. bueno se sabe que todo es culpa de la dichosa colonia, Shingo y Kyo fueron atrapados en una inocente situación muy comprometedora je,je.. y Yagami entro en la habitación, donde se daba la situación jo, jo ,jo.. se pone bueno que mas que mas! Err… oh! Si este Amenaza a Kyo de que lo acompañe o de lo contrario habría una carnicería.. y hasta allí es lo que ya sabían y eso yo ya lo sabía y ustedes sabían que lo sabía por que todos lo saben jo, jo, jo… err… bueno ya al grano.

Yagami miraba de manera desafiante al heredero de la familia Kusanagi. Yuki estaba un poco como se dice.. oh! Si un poco histérica le iban a matar al muñeco!

Kyo dio un respiro hondo lo mas que pudo, y por fin se resigno, esta bien te acompañare pero, no quiero que hagas destrozos en mi apartamento, Yuki estaba un poco preocupada, de inmediato se agarro del brazo de Kyo, suplicaba que no lo hiciera, mientras sentía una penetrante mirada por parte de Iori, que le pasa al tipo pensó, debería conseguirse a alguien que lo aguante, Kyo solo negó con la cabeza.

Kyo) esto es por tu bien, será mejor que los deje fuera de esto

Yuki) pero…

Shingo) no te preocupes yo te ayudo!

Kyo) no! No me lo perdonare si te lastiman

Kasumi) el tiene razón no me dejes sola, tengo miedo …

Shingo) esta bien yo las protegeré en caso de que algo pase

Kyo) te lo encargo mucho

Iori ya se estaba molestando, mucha charla y poca acción que les pasa, creen que es la madre teresa como para dar tantas indulgencias?

Iori) ya basta de tonterías nos vamos o empezare por matar a la chiquilla molesta que traes colgada del brazo!

Yuki lo miro de nuevo, ese sujeto estaba muy extraño, hasta parecía un poco desesperado, molesto, bueno eso debía ser natural es su rival a muerte, Yuki se acerco y le deposito un tierno beso a Kyo el cual esperaba se hiciera mas profundo, solo que cierto pelirrojo no lo permitió! Oohh! Claro que no lo iba a permitir, los labios de Kusanagi no serían de nadie mas, por lo menos no en su presencia je, je.. lo jalo del brazo en ese momento, sacándolo de un tirón hacia la sala, Kyo se quedo serio mientras que los gritos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, Kyo sonrió un poco.

Kyo) estas impaciente no?

Iori) basta de juegos, estoy perdiendo la paciencia

Kyo) paciencia, esa palabra existe en tu vocabulario?

Iori) no juegues con migo por que te podría ir muy mal

Hay como que ya hay mucha charla y ellos no se me figura que son así, así que como que vamos apresurando las cosas je, je.. Kyo salió corriendo al pasillo y por supuesto que Yagami no se iba a quedar atrás, estaban frente a frente, mientras que el resto se apresuraba para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, que pensaban pelear en un área tan reducida como esa y sabiendo que les pueden cobrar por todo lo que rompan? Iori solo sonrió como siempre lo hacia, bueno es momento de contestar tu pregunta dijo sin mas ni mas y se lanzo al ataque tomo con su mano el cuello de Kyo y lo levanto le susurro unas palabras al oído, estas nadie las escucho, solo fueron palabras para ellos dos, snif, snif ni yo las escuche wawaa! T-T así que tampoco ustedes je, je.. Kyo en ese momento dio un rodillazo al estomago de Yagami, su cara parecía molesta al parecer lo que le dijo lo había puesto de mal humor, encendió su fuego, acaso pretendía acabarlo de un solo golpe?

Iori solo sonrió y el también encendió su fuego púrpura, Kyo se preparo para el ataque mientras que Yagami se metía una mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, emitió una sonora carcajada y lanzo su ataque, parecía un pilar púrpura que se deslizaba por el suelo, Kyo se apresuro a lanzar su flama también, estas chocaron entre si creando una gran explosión, todos se taparon los ojos, la luz era cegadora y había cortinas de humo en todo el pasillo.

Una vez que la nube de humo se disipo todos miraron, sus caras de asombro no se hicieron esperar…

Yuki ) D... Donde, donde esta Kyo!

Solo ese grito histérico de desesperación se escucho! Se habían evaporado o que? El horrible fuego había convertido sus cuerpos en partículas incineradas y ahora ya no existían? Na! Eso es mucho no? Shingo de inmediato salió corriendo, no debían de estar lejos, de seguro Kyo había salido corriendo del lugar aprovechando la distracción esos ataques no habían sido tan fuertes puesto que no habían muchos daños en la propiedad.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy, muy…. Pero muy lejano… ya esta bien! Aun lado je,je… o sea! en el apartamento de Iori, estaban los dos, Kyo tenía una cara de molestia, se sentó en el sofá mas cercano y solo se quedo callado, mientras Yagami solo lo observaba, que no pensaba decir algo? Se quedo así por unos segundos, no soporto más la indiferencia de Kusanagi y exploto…

Iori ) que te pasa? No piensas decir nada?

Kyo seguía callado parecía pensativo, miraba al piso y no se movía, Yagami se acerco a el y lo obligo a que lo mirara, se quedo observando fijamente, que! Estaba dormido! Ese maldito! Se había quedado dormido después de todo lo que había pasado como se atrevía? Acaso no le daba miedo, lo que el pelirrojo le pudiese hacer estando indefenso?

Parecía como un angelito se veía tan tranquilo tan hermoso, por un momento pensó que una imagen así sería la que quisiera para si y nadie más, que esa imagen la pudiese ver cada mañana al despertar, se dejo llevar un poco por los pensamientos, deseaba ver más de cerca, se quedo mirando esos ojos cerrados, deseando que se abrieran en ese preciso momento solo para mirarlos, sentía la tranquila respiración en su cara, no lo soportaba mas, ahora no sabía si estaba molesto por que estaba dormido, después de todo eso era muy conveniente para el en ese momento, sonrió tristemente por un instante y fue entonces que se decidió, si no estaba destinado a estar con un Kusanagi por lo menos sus labios serían para el por lo menos en ese momento. Entonces sin dudarlo más unió sus labios a Kyo, sintió una leve descarga que le recorrió su cuerpo desde la espalda hasta la punta de los dedos, se recargo al ver que el cuerpo que tenia de bajo le respondía, de pronto se veía envuelto entre los brazos de Kusanagi, de repente le vino la tonta idea de que tal vez el pensaba que estaba entre los brazos de esa detestable chiquilla que se decía ser su novia, de inmediato quiso separarse pero Kyo no se lo permitió, esto tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo, el cual se dejo llevar, ahora no importaba que él pensara que era otra persona, no importaba que no le correspondiera y tampoco importaba que fuesen rivales y que el estar el uno con el otro estuviera prohibido, mañana ya sería otra cosa pero en ese momento…

Solo era para él.

Se estaba dejando llevar, no tenía por que aclarar nada, si el momento se había dado, no importaba como, de pronto se dio cuenta de que sus labios ya no eran suficiente, necesitaba mas, solo un poco mas de esa persona, comenzó a pesar el cuello de ese chico de cabellos castaños, el parecía no poner resistencia.

Iori… escucho el susurro débil pero a la vez cargado de un poco de deseo y pasión.

Esto hizo que renovadas esperanzas encendieran aun más su deseo de poseer ese cuerpo y esa alma, siguió besando mientras intentaba quitar la ropa.

La mañana llego, el sol reflejaba en su cara, pero al contrario de otras mañanas esa vez no le parecía molesta, se sentía tan bien, no entendía ese extraño sentimiento, por que estaba tan feliz y sin deseos de abandonar la cama, se ladeo para acurrucarse, la cama estaba tibia, tal vez por eso era que no deseaba levantarse, se sentía un poco cansado también, se acurruco un poco mas a la fuente de calor, cuando sintió que un brazo acariciaba su espalda, eso hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de inmediato, Kyo lo estaba mirando, tenia en el rostro una sonrisa que jamás había visto en el y a la vez se sentía un poco de tristeza en ella, como un flashazo recordó todo lo que había pasado antes, los besos, las caricias los gemidos de Kyo pidiendo más y más, ese sentimiento de sentir que ardía por dentro y que se calmaba tras la unión con ese cuerpo, ese delicioso cuerpo pensó mientras se sonrojaba.

Kyo ) en que estas pensando eh? Dijo con una picara sonrisita

Iori ) a que te refieres? Dijo un poco molesto mientras su sonrojo se hacía mas evidente.

Kyo solo respiro profundo y se sentó en la cama

Kyo ) creo que ya es suficiente de todo esto, fue bueno mientras duro

Se agacho para tomar su ropa, pero Iori no se lo permitió lo tomo del brazo, Kyo ni siquiera lo volteo a mirar, sabía que todo aquello estaba mal, que su relación no sobreviviría.

Kyo ) no tiene caso que me detengas, no tiene caso seguir con una relación sin futuro

Iori ) eso es lo que crees?

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa al descendiente de la familia Kusanagi, quien volteo de inmediato, se quedo observando a Iori por unos instantes.

Iori ) si crees que esta relación no tiene futuro y quieres regresar al juego de los rivales a muerte, entonces algún día tendrás que matarme, por que no se si yo pueda hacerlo.

Kyo ) pero… Iori lo interrumpió

Iori ) o puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, por lo menos quédate el día de hoy.

Kyo ) esta bien…

Kyo regreso a la cama y se acurruco, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría después pero por lo menos disfrutaría de su libertad por un instante.

Waaa! Pero que es lo que pasa…. No puede terminar así!

Yatta ) claro que puede jo, jo, jo, jo…

mm.. esta bien entonces como yo se que todos se quedaron con la duda de lo que va a pasaren el futuro sacaremos la bola de cristal je, je… err… yo no se leer la bola mm.. ya se! El narrador sale corriendo con la bola de cristal y llega a una feria donde esta una señora llena de accesorios y viste de una manera muy rara… una gitana! Oó pone la bola de cristal y pide que le lea el futuro.

Y como eso tarda mucho tiempo pues mejor me espere hasta el resumen je,je.. y como ya paso mucho tiempo, je! Que bueno es esto de escribir! Pasa el tiempo volando, pues resulta que los tortolos se fugaron en lo que a ellos respecta se mataron entre si, hasta funeral sin cuerpos hubo, y terminaron viviendo en el extranjero, en un pequeño departamento para no llamar mucho la atención.

Esa mañana Kyo llego un tanto entusiasmado, o tal vez no tanto, esa posibilidad no la había pensado antes… ahora pasaba de la felicidad a la angustia, que se supone que haría decírselo o no? Después de todo se iba a enterar en algún momento.

Iori acababa de llegar, se veía un tanto cansado, miro a Kyo sentado en el sofá con cara de preocupación, acaso los habían encontrado? No sabía si preguntar o no, no estaba seguro si quería enterarse de lo que estaba mal, si nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida.

Pero no podía soportar que estuviese sufriendo de esa manera, tal vez era algo sin importancia y lo podría resolver con unas cuantas palabras, mas valía arriesgarse.

Iori ) que es lo que pasa

Kyo se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su koibito, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no lo había oído llegar.

Kyo ) todo esta bien, no pasa nada

Iori ) entonces esa nada, por que te tiene tan preocupado?

Kyo ya no sabía que hacer, bueno era el momento de averiguar lo que iba a pasar, tenia algo entre las manos, lo movía de un lado a otro con un poco de ansiedad, se lo extendió al pelirrojo.

Este puso una cara de enojo que ni a su pero rival se la había mostrado antes, sus ojos se encendieron.

Iori ) como pudiste romperlo!

Kyo se molesto un poco- Kyo ) romperlo? Yo? Fuiste tu!

Iori ) como que lo rompi yo! Sería incapaz, es una de mis posesiones mas valiosas

Kyo ) por lo visto mas valioso que yo!

Iori ) no me vengas con eso, como es que lo rompiste?

Kyo ) ya te dije que fuiste tu! 

Iori ) si claro! Y dime como es que lo rompi

Kyo ) anoche estuviste muy apasionado

Iori ) pero si no estaba en la habitación! Allí esta te estas encubriendo!

Kyo ) te digo que no! Ya se que estaba en la sala pero eso no significa…

Iori ) estabas con otra persona no es así? Has metido a otro hombre a nuestra casa!

Kyo ) que! Como es posible que pienses eso de mi, deje todo lo que tengo por ti!

Iori ) entonces por que no aceptas que lo rompiste, no te voy a castigar

Kyo ) no lo puedo creer que nos estemos peleando por un objeto de vidrio!

Iori ) no es cualquier objeto! Es de colección! Y tiene un valor sentimental muy elevado aunque tu no lo recuerdes!

Kyo ) entonces vete con esa persona que te lo regalo y deja de estar lloriqueando conmigo! Me entendiste por que en lo que a mi respecta…

Iori ) estoy con ella…

Kyo se quedo muy serio, la única persona que estaba con allí era él, pero el no se la había dado, por lo menos no lo recordaba o era que el tenia a otra persona escondida por allí?

Kyo ) me vas a decir que soy yo el que te la regalo?

Iori solo asintió con la cabeza, ahora resultaba que no lo recordaba!

Kyo ) no me estarás confundiendo con alguien, yo no te e dado eso, además a mi no me gustan los gatos! Como iba yo a darte eso!

Iori ) cuando éramos niños nos encontramos en un parke, esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos, era mi cumpleaños y estaba nevando, entonces tu llegaste con una enorme sonrisa y me lo diste, después escuche que alguien te llamaba y tu saliste corriendo, yo tenia el objeto en mis manos y lo mire era una imagen de porcelana de gato, a mi tampoco me gustaban mucho los gatos pero, ese había sido mi único regalo en mucho tiempo, lo atesore, y mi gusto por esas criaturas empezó a incrementar a tal grado que si veía a un niño molestar a un gato le daba una paliza, después me entere de quien eras, sentí tanto odio y quise estrellar ese objeto con todas mis fuerzas, pero me di cuenta de que no pude, ese objeto era parte de mi ahora, era mi tesoro…

Kyo estaba impresionado, en verdad eso era verdad, el no recordaba nada de aquello, tal vez fue un impulso que sintió, pero si lo atesoraba tanto, quería decir que lo quería demasiado, por que ese objeto tenia el recuerdo de la primera vez que se conocieron.

Kyo ) Iori, entiendo lo que significa para ti pero yo no lo rompí, y tu lo hiciste.

Iori ) pero eso no puede ser! aun no lo puedo creer.

Kyo ) te digo que estabas muy cariñoso en la sala

Iori ) pero si casi ni lo hacemos

Kyo se le quedo observando por un instante muy serio, dio un suspiro y se acerco a Iori, puso sus brazos sobre Iori y lo miro a los ojos.

Kyo ) Iori eres muy pasional, por eso me gustas mas, eres una flama que se enciendo al mas mínimo estimulo, cuenta las veces que lo hemos hecho esta semana.

Iori se quedo muy pensativo, no podía concentrarse, tenia ese cuerpo tan cerca de si, tal vez tenia razón, pero cuando él estaba le era difícil controlarse. Se quito de inmediato, sentía que iba hacia un atrampa. Kyo solo sonrió.

Kyo ) si no te puedes concentrar entonces yo te lo diré, tres en la cocina, dos en la sala, ocho en la habitación, una en el elevador, tres en la playa, cinco en el baño y aun es miércoles…

Iori se quedo un poco pensativo

Iori ) crees que deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido?

Kyo solo sonrió, se sentó en el sillón, al parecer no iba a conseguir nada hablando con él

Iori ) ya entendí, tal vez ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, para que quiero un objeto si te tengo a ti.

Kyo ) ni creas que lo haremos de nuevo en la sala!

Iori ) para que sean tres en la sala.

Kyo se levanto de inmediato e intento escapar, solo que para su mala suerte o tal vez no del todo, estaba frente a una persona que era tan poderoso y rápido como él.

Y colorin colorado este cuento se ha acabado je,je… y como dicen mas vale tarde pero sin sueño je,je… U.U sorry por la tardanza pero este fic ya dio fin OWARI! Digo por fin uff… gracias por leer y sobre todo gracias a Ashura que fue la que mas me jalo de la oreja para mover este fic je,je… a Lena! Sorry no le puse tu nombre por que ya lo tenia adelantadito pero je,je… yo se que no me crees por que tarde pero fue la otra mitad la que se me dificulto, también a La potter! Espero y si lo termines de leer je,je… buny yo se que te esfuerzas mucho en leer O.o

Este fic esta completo!


End file.
